Caroline and Jesse
The relationship between the Vampire, Caroline Forbes and the Vampire-turned-Augustine Vampire, Jesse. They were first seen interacting during I Know What You Did Last Summer, when Jesse invited Caroline and Elena to a party at Whitmore House. They began seeing each other shortly after this, but things grew complicated after Jesse suddenly stopped calling Caroline. Caroline began to worry about Jesse’s whereabouts, until she found out he began an Augustine vampire. Their relationship ended when Elena killed Jesse when he started to attack Damon. This left Caroline saddened for awhile. They are referred to as "Jesoline" by fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Jesse invited to Caroline and Elena to a party at Whitmore House. Jesse was passing out fliers for the party and showed a specific interest in Caroline when he greets her and Elena after they arrived on campus. When Elena introduced him to Caroline, she simply said, "Hi," and left. Later, Caroline and Elena ran into Jesse again outside Whitmore House when they arrived for the party, but since the house turned out to be owned by a human at the college, the girls were unable to enter due to being vampires. Caroline and Elena awkwardly told Jesse and Megan to go ahead without them and claimed that they were waiting for a friend to cover up for this unexpected obstacle. In True Lies, when Caroline and Elena arrived at Wes' Applied Microbiology class to spy on him after they learned Wes had covered up Megan's death, they discovered that Jesse was also in the class. He jokingly asked Caroline if they were going to the bonfire, or if they were just going to get really close and turn back at the last moment, but Elena assured Jesse that Caroline would be there. At the bonfire, Elena asked Jesse some questions about Dr. Maxfield, curious as to why he was so rude to Elena and Caroline in class earlier. Later, Damon walked into the room where they were talking and punched Jesse in the face, having seen him with a piece of wood in his hands that could have been a stake. When Elena and Damon left, Caroline tended to Jesse's wounds and informed him that Damon has anger issues, and after they talked for a few moments, Jesse tried to kiss her. Caroline awkwardly pulled away and admitted that she had a boyfriend, which led Jesse to open up about his last girlfriend and how they ended on a bad note, revealing he had a lot in common with Caroline. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Caroline was talking on the phone with Elena about Stefan and how he had lost his memories, where she informed her that she was studying hard to learn more about it for Stefan's sake. She added that she did it to impress Dr. Maxfield so she could get closer to him and find out why he covered up their roommate's murder by a vampire. Before the girls hung up, Caroline revealed that Jesse was her new study buddy. Caroline invited Jesse to the traditional Remembrance Day celebration in Mystic Falls, an annual holiday where the town honors the dead members of the community. The two went to the cemetery and set up a picnic so they could hang out and study together. Jesse asked her why she invited him, to which she replied that it's because he's smart and nice and she likes being around him. Jesse distracted her and took the opportunity to kiss her, before quickly apologizing and returning to their studying. Later, Caroline met with Stefan, who had recently lost his memories, and who immediately recognized her after having seen pictures of her earlier. He remarked that she was much hotter in person. Jesse interrupted their conversation when he returned with drinks, so Caroline, knowing Stefan wasn't quite in control of his vampire urges, asked Jesse to give them a moment alone. Stefan pointed out to Jesse that he was hungry and could smell that he had a paper cut on his hand, forcing Caroline to compel Jesse to hide until she came to find him. Stefan distracted Caroline by asking her if she had any blood bags, but when she turned and asked him to follow her, Stefan disappeared. Caroline later got a call from Jesse, who told her that he was hiding in a crypt and he didn't know why, so Caroline left to go find him. When she finally arrived, Stefan was there, feeding on Jesse, forcing Caroline to pull him off of him. Stefan, angry after having learned about Damon and Elena's relationship earlier, informed Caroline that he had to go and vamp-sped out of the crypt. Caroline went to check on Jesse's wounds, and seeing that his injuries were serious, Caroline gave him her blood to heal him and later compelled him to forget what happened. The next day, Jesse went to the lab to work a shift as Wes' lab assistant, and received a physical examination from him after Jesse admitted to having blacked out part of the night. Wes realized that Jesse had vampire blood in his system and injected him with a compound to stop his heart, effectively killing him and starting Jesse's transition into a vampire. In Dead Man on Campus, it was revealed that Jesse had survived the transition and had been routinely starved of blood and then, unbeknownst to Jesse, had been fed vampire blood to train him to crave it over human blood. Jesse was seen attacking Dr. Maxfield and escaping the lab after having received a large tranfusion of "Augustine blood." He returned to his dorm room that he shared with Aaron Whitmore, and immediately called Caroline to ask for her help, subconsciously knowing that she would understand. After Caroline agreed to come over, Aaron returned home, and Jesse was unable to control his bloodlust and ultimately fed on Aaron nearly to the point of death. Caroline arrived in the middle of Jesse attacking Aaron and instantly intervened before asking in frustration, "Who the hell turned you into a vampire?" Elena joined them some time later with a cooler full of blood bags for him, and she and Caroline teach Jesse to heal Aaron with his blood and to use compulsion. At the party Elena and Caroline were throwing in their dorm, Jesse and Caroline dance together, where Caroline showed Jesse the positive aspects of being a vampire, such as heightened sensations of touch, and the two share a romantic moment when Jesse kisses her for the second time. Meanwhile Damon was torturing Dr. Maxfield for information, and he revealed that he was trying to create a new kind of vampire with Jesse serving as the test subject. This new vampire, which became known as the Augustine Vampire, would crave vampire blood instead of human blood, eliminating humans as an ideal food source and thereby protecting humans from harm at their hands. While Damon was learning this information, Jesse's lust for Caroline's blood became even more heightened when he accidentally bit her lip, and the scent of her blood caused him to vamp-out. Not wanting to hurt her, Jesse rushed to the lab to confront Wes about what he had done to him. Unfortunately for him, he once again became overcome by the scent of Damon's blood after Wes had stabbed him with a scalpel, and Jesse lunged for him to feed on him. However, because Jesse craved vampire blood over all else, he was much stronger than the average newly-turned vampire, allowing Jesse to overpower Damon. Elena arrived at the last moment and had no choice but to kill Jesse to save Damon from having his head ripped off by Jesse. Caroline arrived too late, and watched in horror as Elena staked Jesse in the back. Caroline later made it clear that she felt hurt that Elena had to kill Jesse. Episodes Featuring Caroline and Jesse *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' Quotes Season Five (Caroline, Elena and Megan are talking when Jesse arrives) :Jesse: Excuse me, ladies. Party at Whitmore house tonight. :Elena: We'll be there. (He looks at Caroline) :Jesse: I hope so. (He leaves) (Elena and Caroline arrive at the party and meet with Jesse) :Jesse: Hey, I remember you. :Elena: Hey, Flyer Guy. :Jesse: Jesse, technically, but "Flyer Guy" works, too. :Elena: I'm Elena, this is Caroline. :Jesse: Nice to meet you. :Caroline: Hi. (She leaves) (Elena follow to hers) :Elena: You can't be nice to the guy? :Caroline: I'm with Tyler. (They try to enter the house but can't because they have to be invited because they are vampires) :Jesse: You guys going in, or...? :Elena: Go ahead. (Jesse looks to Caroline and leaves) :-- I Know What You Did Last Summer ---- (Elena and Caroline arrive to the classroom of Micro Biology and Jesse is there) :Jesse: Hey. Blow-off Girl...Aren't you a freshman? How are you in this class? :Caroline: What? Um, I love Applied...Micro...Biology. It's like my favorite biology. You know, little things are just so cute! :Jesse: Are you going to the bonfire tonight, or are you just gonna get really close and then turn around and leave again? :Elena: She'll be there. :Jesse: Sweet...We'll hang. (Elena and Caroline leave him and take a seat) :Elena: What? You said you wanted to make bad decisions about boys. He's cute, he's interested, and most importantly, unlike Tyler, he's here. (Elena and Jesse are talking when Damon arrives and hits to Jesse into believing that he is working for Silas) Caroline: Seriously? That's Jesse! I kind of liked him. (Later Caroline puts a popsicle on the face of Jesse to help with his black eye) :Caroline: Sorry, this was all I could find out there... Sorry my friend went aggro, he's got anger issues. :Jesse: And a serious right hook. :Caroline: Yeah. :Jesse: But, hey, it got us alone together, so that's a win. (He touches her hair and tries to flirt with her) :Caroline: I have a boyfriend. :Jesse: And where is he, other than not here? :Caroline: Well, he's supposed to be here. He deferred a semester... You don't have to say anything... I know how these things go. People go to school and they drift apart. :Jesse: Yeah, and sometimes, they don't. :Caroline: Exactly. Sometimes, they don't. :Jesse: And sometimes, you change, but what you had still means something. :Caroline: Yes, yes! :Jesse: And sometimes when you're thinking all those things, you girlfriend is moving on and sleeping with somebody back home and has no intention of getting back with you. :Caroline: Oh, my God. Ugh... I'm so sorry. :Jesse: It was a while ago, and honestly until the worst actually happened, I wouldn't listen to anybody tell me otherwise... I could always find an excuse, so I get it. (They smile and she returns to put ice on his face) :-- True Lies ---- (People are sitting around, picnic style, ringing bells for the dead and drinking alcohol. Some put fresh flowers on graves. Caroline is laying on a blanket, Jesse is sitting on a chair with a textbook) :Jesse: Togavirus. Go. :Caroline: Togavirus causes congenital rubella, whatever that is. :Jesse: Okay, hot shot. Red Queen Theory. :Caroline: A theory often used to explain the contradictory relationship between predator and prey. :Jesse: And why does the supposedly weaker species always stay one step ahead? :Caroline: Fear of extinction. (She sits up and looks at Jesse.) The rabbit is faster than the fox because the fox is chasing its dinner. The rabbit's running for its life. :Jesse: Damn. If Maxfield doesn't let you in, you can have my spot. How did you learn all that so quickly? :Caroline: Well, whenever anyone tells me I can't do something, I prove them wrong. :Jesse: Is that why you invited me here? To prove to your boyfriend you don't need him? :Caroline: I don't know where my boyfriend is. That would require communication and mutual interest and respect, and I invited you here because you're smart and you're nice, and I don't know, I just kind of wanted to hang out with you today. :Jesse: I think that guy is doing a keg-stand on his grandad's grave. :Caroline: What? (She laughs and looks behind her. When she turns around to face Jesse, he kisses her. She kisses him back but then pulls away gently) :Jesse: Uh, sorry. I've just kind of wanted to do that since move-in day. Aplastic anemia. Go. Caroline: Aplastic anemia... (Caroline and Stefan are talking when Jesse arrives) :Jesse: Kegstand guy passed out, so I stole these. (He appears with two cups.) :Caroline: (to Jesse) Hey. Do you mind just giving us a couple of minutes? :Stefan: Yeah. It's probably a good idea, because I can sense from here that you have a paper cut on the palm of your left hand, and I want to rip your entire arm off. :Caroline: Stefan! (to Jesse, compelling) Go away, hide. I'll find you. (Jesse leaves. Caroline turns around to face Stefan) :Caroline: Look. I know that you're hungry, but you don't do people, okay? It just—it doesn't end well. :Stefan: What about blood bags? Do you have any blood bags? :Caroline: Yes. In the car. Come with me. (Caroline turns around and starts walking to her car but Stefan speed-runs out of there) :Jesse: (on the phone) Hey, Caroline. It's Jesse. I don't know what's going on, but for some reason, I'm in a crypt in the cemetery, and I have no idea why. (Stefan appears out of nowhere. He vamps out and bites Jesse on the neck. Stefan let go of Jesse) (Stefan is furiously feeding on Jesse) Caroline: Hey! Stefan, stop! (She pulls Stefan away from Jesse. Jesse lies on the floor) :Caroline: This isn't you, okay? You might not remember, but I do. You are better than this. You are not this person. :Stefan: I have to go. :Caroline: What? :Stefan: I have to leave. :Caroline: Stefan. (Stefan leaves. Caroline turns back to look at Jesse. He's bleeding profusely) :Caroline: Oh, my God. (She bites her wrist and offers it to Jesse.) Jesse, Jesse, drink this. You'll be okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you into this, and I'm sorry I let you kiss me when I... I'm just sorry. :-- For Whom the Bell Tolls Gallery Jesse_and_caroline.png Caroline.,..png Caroline_and_elena.,..png Caroline_elena_and_jesse.png Jesse_and_caroline.,.png 5x046.jpg 5x047.jpg 5x043.jpg Caroline and Jesse TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesoline Caroline and Jesse 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Caroline and Jesse TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesoline Jesoline Kiss TVD 5x04.jpg 5x08-04.jpg Caroline bites Jesse.png Caroline Forbes 5x8.,..png Caroline and Jesse.,..png Caroline and Jesse 5x8.png Caroline - Jesse 5x8.png Jesse bites Caroline 5x8.png Jesse and Caroline kiss.png Jesse and Caroline in 5x8.,..png Trivia *Jesse died and was turned into a vampire with Caroline's blood in his system, making him the first vampire automatically sired to Caroline. *Elena shipped them. *Jesse was Caroline's first love interest in Season Five. *Jesse first kissed Caroline in For Whom the Bell Tolls. *Caroline was angry with Elena for killing Jesse. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship